La niña solitaria
by Gemelos Hiwatari
Summary: Bueno como estan?, a los que les guste el suspenso y supongo quieran ver como un tipo lado mas oscuro que el de Kai, lean esto, cosa: para entender deven leer una vida de locos, en serio es peor que la vida de Kai, de hecho viene de la vida de Kai


La niña solitaria  
  
N/A: Bueno para empezar como están todos?, me disculpo por no haber escrito antes pero me había ausentado durante un tiempo.  
  
Para entender esta finc tienen que leer los otros que hemos escrito (me refiero a mi hermano) solo para que entiendan el por que de las cosas. Y otra cosita... Bueno solo digamos que por algunos problemas ya no tengo la dirección de correo de MSN, me refiero... alguien me la robo ;; , no se cual es la contraseña, bueno y ahora para mandar reeviews tienen que enviarlos a esta dirección: hamtaroycolitas9msn.com . Si preguntan por que no coloco esta dirección es fanficton, lo he intentado pero no he podido ;; . Bueno espero que disfruten este finc... Cosa: el finc se llama una vida de locos.  
  
La niña solitaria  
  
Esta es la historia de una joven, llamada Kaira, me refiero a la conocida Kaira Hiwatari  
  
Según se decía era la niña más feliz de todo el mundo a tan solo de 8 años de edad; al tener a su familia. Una familia, muy unida por cierto.  
  
Siempre presumía de su familia; –Mi familia es la mejor del universo entero- . O mi familia esto y aquello-. Así también se refería a toda su familia; como de su hermano, madre etc.  
  
Ella siempre le contaba toda su familia. Si no estaba, se ponía a escuchar música en su cuarto escribiendo en su diario, como si se lo contara a su familia, ya que de lo contrarío no se sentía satisfecha o llama a su prima o alguien de su familia para contarle lo sucedido en ese día.  
  
No le gustaba que sus amigos supieran lo sucedido acerca de su familia, no tenía caso hacer tu vida pública.  
  
Su familia era muy rica, siempre todo lo que alguien pedía lo compraban pero no era el caso con Kaira, ella lo único que quería era estar con su familia siempre.  
  
Poco a poco ese "deseo" se convirtió en u milagro, un milagro que prácticamente era imposible realizar, pues poco a poco su familia la fue dejando atrás, sin importar los sentimientos de Kaira.  
  
Después la fueron comprando pero al tener todos esos lujos Kaira no se daba cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.  
  
Ya había tiempo para que su familia la escuchara y de hecho se podría decir ni le importaba lo que le había pasado a ella todo su día, pero ahora lo que no hacía muy seguido lo hacía ahora diario, me refiero a refugiarse en su diario.  
  
Podría hablar con su hermano, Kai Hiwatari, pero debido al accidente de cuando eran niños... no lo puede hacer. (N/A: aquí es la parte donde tendrían que entenderlo pero para ello tienen que leer el otro finc titulado una vida de locos)  
  
Le compraban todo pero, a Kaira no le importaba, o tan solo hasta que se dio cuenta de que su familia la iba dejando, ahora solo le importaba que le hicieran caso.  
  
Antes para ella el dinero lo era todo en el mundo, pero después de que se dio cuenta de que su familia cumplía todo lo que ella quería y eso tomarlo en cuenta como si pasara tiempo con ella. Pero ahora para ella el dinero no tenía caso, sin una familia unida y que te quiera.  
  
Su familia jamás le pego, y ni lo hacia en esos momentos, ya que le hicieron como que un tipo de juramento; –No importa lo que digas o hagas, jamás te golpearemos-.  
  
A veces sus compañeros de clase la trataban mal simplemetente por que, según ellos, Kaira era más que ellos por solo tener más dinero, y por que su familia le cumplía todo que quería. A ella no le daba importancia a eso solo decía, o a veces siquiera decirlo con solo lo pensarlo –"No importa lo que digan, yo no soy mas o menos que ellos solo por tener mas dinero, no me importa eso, solo me importa que mi familia me quiera, me haga caso, solo lo que una familia unida hace, daría todo lo que tengo por estar tan siquiera un día con sus padres que, aunque no me compren todo, me quieran y me hagan caso-.  
  
Era una excelente alumna la mejor de toda la escuela, siempre se sacaba el primer lugar en todo lo que se proponía, sin excepción.  
  
Pero faltaría un día para que explotara, ella ya no soportaría mas, lo que tenía adentro era como una bomba de tiempo, es decir, algo que ya no le pareciera de su familia, un maltrato mas, por así decirlo, explotaría. Ese día llego lamentablemente en su propio onceavo cumpleaños, nadie estaba, tenían cosas que hacer; compromisos, ir a lugar citados, prácticamente todos estaban ocupados con algo, o alguien, pero aún siendo así, no podían dejar sola a Kaira y mucho menos en su cumpleaños, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Ella simplemente se quedo sola, excepto, claro con un regalo que según toda su familia se lo daba con amor, un regalo sin forrar, eran unas plumas, y por si fuera poco la tarjeta con la que venía no estaba completada solo decía –Que tengas un f...-  
  
Sola en la sala de su casa llorando y diciendo: - Acaso mi familia no me quiere?, o por que no vienen?, no todos los días cumplo 11 años pero para ellos supongo que todos los días es mi cumpleaños-.  
  
Desde ese momento, por algo extraño, la razón de odiar a su familia en su cumpleaños se alejo, sin decir nada, ya no era la misma de antes desde lo de su cumpleaños; ya no contaba nada de lo que había pasado, a veces su mamá le preguntaba –Como te fue, que hiciste cuéntamelo- y ella solo respondía – La verdad no le veo el caso de que te diga que paso no tengo que decirte nada si yo no lo deseo, además hace poco no te importaba por que debería de importarte ahora-.  
  
Estaba empezando a bajar de calificación muy drásticamente, en lugar de 10 era 6 y eso con un poco de ayuda, traía los exámenes para que se los firmaran, en la mayoría de los casos sacaba 5 y sus padres le decían –Has estado bajando mucho de calificación que te pasa, que tienes, por que ya no eres la misma-, ella respondía –Para empezar, todos tienen que cambiar algún día no?, así que no veo el problema que mas te da-. Así siguió, hasta que a los 12 años, su familia ya la había visto demasiado apartada de ellos, cada vez que se acercaban, parecía que la apartaban mucho más de lo que pensaban.  
  
De hecho sin ninguna razón sus padres se interesaban mas por ella, ahora a ella era la que no le importaba.  
  
No estaba en su cumpleaños, toda su familia, la estaba esperando para celebrar, pero jamás llego.  
  
Al día siguiente, sus padres estaban muy enfadados con ella, a ella no le importo y simplemente a todos sus regaños dijo – Ya terminaron voy a una fiesta-, Los padres como no le pegaban ni nada por el estilo, le dijeron – Ya terminamos te puedes ir a tu fiesta, pero piensa muy bien lo que haces medita y reacciona-.  
  
Toda la familia estaba preocupada por Kaira, tanto así que hasta la escuela se entero de su problema, mientras a Kaira solo incrementaba su odio.  
  
Parecía que cada vez que su familia se acercaba a ella, solo incrementaba más su odio.  
  
Kaira estaba con su familia, y aun así, la odiaba, la detestaba, era raro siempre quiso a su familia, nunca odio a su familia tanto, o bueno viéndolo desde el punto de vista mas cerca, jamás odio a su familia.  
  
Les gritaba, les decía groserías, pero aunque dijera toda esas cosas su familia todavía la quería, y era raro no?, al principio su familia no le hacía caso, pero después si, y a pesar de todas las cosas; los insultos, los gritos, todo, y aun así la seguían queriendo, o ellos decían esto, siempre le decían eso a ella, que la querían a pesar de todas las cosas, ella no acepto que, en el fondo ella los quería.  
  
Había algo en ella, algo que la manipulaba, una voz, que le decía: - No los escuches solo te dicen eso para que te sientas bien, pero en realidad te odian, te odian, te desprecian, no los escuches-  
  
Y al parecer esa maldita y pequeña voz que le decía todo, empezó a racionar desde aquel cumpleaños, aquel cumpleaños que odia y que nunca se atreve a contar o tan siquiera a recordar como fue, que paso.  
  
La niña se empezaba a apartar de ellos, tenía mucho odio por todo lo que ella escuchaba en su interior, pero muy al fondo de ella, de sus sentimientos, todavía los quería, claro, muy al fondo, no muy visible, es más siquiera visible, mucho menos notable, pero muy adentro sentía algo muy especial por su familia, se podría decir que el detonador ya había explotado, pero de una manera mucho muy mal, no solo exploto la bomba, si no que también exploto algún odio que ahora se convirtió en el muy poco cariño que tenía y viceversa, el cariño ahora era odio, lo peor fue no solo exploto la bomba, si no que algún tipo de ser que salio del interior de la niña.  
  
Poco a poco se fue formando una especie de masa en forma de círculo en su interior, un gran circulo de todo eso odio que tenia por su familia, cada vez lo iba llenando más y más, ella no lo sabía pero entre mas odio juntaba, se iba haciendo un circula iba creciendo y entre mas iba creciendo mas tenía la forma de un mundo, de todo ese maldito odio que tenía hacía su familia.  
  
Pero un día de todo ese odio a toda su familia, se trasformo en lo que nadie se pudo haber imaginado, algo ilógico, pero cierto, logró hacer un mundo lleno de tinieblas, de oscuridad, sin esperanza, sí, de todo ese circulo se hizo un mundo. N/A: Si lo se U tengo mucha imaginación verdad?. Kai: Si y mucho como aquello del mundo de los conejitos verdad?. Kaira: ¬¬ U De que hablas yo no recuerdo nada 99, además que haces aquí?. Kai: Sabes el azúcar no te quita la memoria, además... ESTAS EN MI HABITACIÓN!!!... ustedes sigan con la lectura U... ¬¬.  
  
De alguna manera, cuando ella se sintió aún más sola... se desmayo en la escuela, pero no fue cualquier desmayo, era mas próximo como la muerte por que nunca despertó, pero seguía respirando, que era lo mas raro.  
  
Según se dice despertó pero no en su mismo mundo, la cosa buena?, despertó, la cosa mala?, lo hizo en su mundo, en su mundo de tinieblas que tenía en su interior, había perdido completamente la memoria; no recordaba nada; de donde venia, que hacia, por que vivía, nada.  
  
Se sentía encerrada, sin lugar alguno y es que no solo sentía, estaba en un lugar oscuro lleno de tinieblas, sin esperanza, sola, siempre sola, nada tenía color.  
  
Pero al parecer al no haber una explicación, se dio a conocer esta; ella lo había ocasionado sin querer, claro, quien querría estar ahí, en ese lugar.  
  
Siempre se sentaba en algún lugar tratando de responder todas sus preguntas, poco a poco lo hacía, pero aún así faltaban muchas más preguntas de las que tenía.  
  
Pero en ese entonces ya había pasado mucho tiempo en ese mundo, así que para ella ya tenía sentido la vida; tratar de escapar de ese lugar, también tenía sueños, y uno de ellos era volar, prácticamente quería ser un ave. Siempre iba a un bosque y se subía al árbol mas alto que encontraba, para así se sintiera la brisa del aire corriendo a través de ella, poder sentirse como un ave. Otro sueño era salir de ese horrible lugar lleno de oscuridad, a donde ella no correspondía, o por lo menos eso pensaba.  
  
Pero tan encerrada se sentía, que creía ella a veces que era un títere, que solo podía correr de un lugar a otro sin esperar respuesta, ya que no podía cruzar al otro lado, estaba cerrado, no tenía un motivo aún, pero quería cruzar al otro lado, se veía como un mundo lleno de flores. N/A: Kai: Mejor escribe como tu mundo de los conejitos. Kaira ¬¬ no me lo recuerdes... digo no quiere decir que sea verdad pero... solo continúen con la lectura.  
  
Corría sin sentido, como obligada a estar siempre en esa soledad que la marcaba.  
  
Quería tener muchos amigos, pero tenia miedo de hacerlo, ya que estaba sola, y no tenía contacto con nadie, así que o sabía como tocar o hablar de un tema con alguien, pero aun así deseaba con tener muchos amigos.  
  
Su soledad era lo único que compartía consigo misma, su soledad y su tristeza, era prácticamente lo único que tenía.  
  
Ella siempre quería correr, pensaba que al correr podía tomar vuelo para así poder saltar al otro lado, a un extraño y desconocido o por lo menos para ella, un lugar desconocido encontraría muchos amigos, y así ser libre como ella deseaba.  
  
Nunca se rendía, aunque había poca posibilidad, como por ejemplo; el poder saltar del otro lado o volar, con tal de atravesar el otro lado no le importaba como lo cruzaría, pero la posibilidad era nula aún sabiéndolo no se rendía, tenía fe, aunque aun no encontraba todo el sentido a la vida, tenía esa posibilidad.  
  
Hasta que un día, su gran día para ella, lo logró, ella nunca lo olvidaría; ese día corrió, corrió muy rápido, corrió lo mas que pudo para tomar vuelo y así saltar esa maldita barrera, y al fin encontró un mundo lleno de luz y esperanza, o por lo menos eso parecía...  
  
Así con toda esa luz que transmitía su cuerpo, se sintió muy feliz.  
  
Ahora solo deseaba tener muchos amigos, a igual así, ser feliz, llena de alegría de luz y esperanza que transmitía todo su cuerpo, ahora tenía para ella sentido la vida.  
  
Y un día otro de sus sueños llego, sí, llegaron unos niños, no se veían muy amigables, pero ellos se sentían igual que ella aunque... con una diferencia; los niños en el fondo, querían lo mismo que ella, pero habían esperado tanto tiempo para llegar a ese lugar, que se olvidaron de su sueño, su verdadero sueño, poder vivir en paz y tranquilidad con muchos amigos y así ser libres de esas cadenas, encerrados sin ninguna esperanza, de hecho los jóvenes pensaban acecinarse, no encontraban sentido a la vida, pero algo, bueno es decir la niña, les hizo entender muchas cosas, tanto así que los jóvenes ya no se querían acecinar, muy irreal, pero verdad, la niña los hizo entrar en razón, aunque la verdad no conocía el verdadero sentido de la vida, la niña contó su vida o lo que recordaba, lo que recordaba era ese mundo lleno de tinieblas sentido a la vida y así fue suficiente todos entendieron, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas, todos de alguna manera, ilógica les hizo entender todo, o al menos lo que ella sentía o entendía eso, nunca hay que perder las esperanzas.  
  
Kaira se sentía muy bien pudo hablar con personas y al parecer ahora tenía amigos.  
  
Entre ellos se pusieron nombres: Kaira se hacía llamar Ave, el niño Lobo y el otro niño Oso. (tonto no?)  
  
Un día los niños fueron a traer alimento, pero al no encontrar, pidieron ayuda a su amiga.  
  
Buscaron y buscaron pero, nada encontraron, era raro, ya que ese mundo solo traía alegría o fue lo que parecía estar en en lugar.  
  
Solo quedaba buscar por un lugar, el acantilado, los niños se asomaron en el acantilado y había mucha comida, (raro no?)  
  
Los niños se amararon con una liana sus cuerpos atados a un árbol muy grueso y fueron bajando. Pero... empezó a llover y callo un rayo justo donde estaba "Ave", se resbalo, pero por fortuna la niña pero se alcanzo a agarrar de la cintura de uno de los niños, fueron bajando, rápida y cuidadosamente, hasta llegar a una cueva, y "Oso" a la chica con una de sus lianas, pero el al sujetar a la niña, no se sujeto bien, otro rayo cayo cerca, el niño se cayo pero antes de poderlo sujetar o que el se sujetara, ... cayo.  
  
Al ver que la lluvia se estaba quitando "Lobo" le dijo a "Ave" que el iba a subir y que ella se agarrara de su espalda.  
  
Al subir, el niño se alejo de "Ave" para que se desatara del árbol, la niña llorando se resbalo con una de las piedras y cayo, por lo visto se había matado, el niño gritaba lo mas que podía... -"Ave", ave, ave...-, la niña no respondía, supuso que se había muerto.  
  
Pero de repente...  
  
Kaira, ¡¡¡ya baja!!!-  
  
La niña, empezaba a recordar.  
  
De lo muy sorprendida que estaba, se quedo paralizada.  
  
-Cuantas veces tengo que gritarte, tu comida se enfría!!!-  
  
Pero lo que entendió, fue que no importa lo mal que parezca la situación, nunca pierdas las esperanzas.  
  
Aunque alguien te caiga mal, nunca la odies  
  
Kaira bajo y dijo cosas muy lindas de su familia. Nunca hay que odiar a alguien ese fue su lema. Siempre lo siguió.  
  
Aunque le guste ser solitaria, siempre hay un tiempo para la familia.  
  
Se disculpo con su familia, y abrazo a todos...  
  
Kai: Suéltame!!!... ¬¬, ya entendí!!!, suéltame!!!, bueno ya!!!, suéltame!!!, con una ching...  
  
N/A: Espero que les aya gustado, cosa: no me pasa a mí ¬¬ solo se me ocurrió.  
  
Luego les escribo mas cuando este fuera de peligro de mi hermano, nos vemos. 


End file.
